Scorpious and Rose
by Monkeycat3181
Summary: a love story of scorpious and rose. ron doesnt rose to date scorpious because of who scorpious s father is. he asumes that scorpious must be just like his father, and ron doesnt want rose going out with a jerk like that. but really scorpious is very kind and very mutch unlike how his father was in school.


Based loosly on sophiafreak7797`s Tim Mcgraw story. All lily`s songs are taylor swift songs and are owned by taylor swift and big machine records and are written by taylor swift and her co writer Allison something. I also changed some of the lyrics to tays songs to better fit my story. I`m not making money off this story so please nobody sue me. Oh and in this story luscious didn't die. Luscious is my bad guy for this story so he didn't die.

Rose Weasley and scorpious Malfoy sat in the meadow right outside there hometown of Adamsville, a wizarding town in london. They met during there fourth year at Hogwarts at lunch through albus potter who had become good friends with scorpious during there first year. This was gana be the summer scorpious and rose were gana tell there parents about there relashionship. They spent time together from the moment they woke up that summer to the moment there parents made them come home. They always had to lie to there parents to hang out with one another and neither one of them liked it. As far as scorpious knew his father had no problem with rose`s dad. But rose`s dad still hated draco, which is why they couldn't tell there parents. Rose had long beautiful curly orange hair, brown eyes and pale skin and freackles. She was wearing a green and yellow stapless floral dress, with a gold locket around her neck with a capital w on the frount, yellow sandals. Scorpious had short plantum blonde hair, brown eyes and pale fair skin. He was wearing blue jeans that go just bellow the knee, white sneakers and a grey short sleve shirt.

Rose had a note book in one hand and a pen in the other hand. Scorpious was trying to read what she was writing over her sholder. "be paitent, i`ll let you read it when i`m done. It takes time to write true art." Rose tells scopious. "why is it taking so long?" scorpious asks. "because you keep intruputing the thought prosesse." Rose says only half joking. Scorpios laughs. "just one more chours," Rose states proudly. "and I am….…done! she hands her note book to scorpious. Scorpious reads the song to himself:

We were both young when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts:  
I'm standing there on a balcony in summer air.

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns.  
See you make your way through the crowd  
And say, "Hello,"  
Little did I know...

That you were my Romeo, you`d be knight in shinnying armor,  
but my daddy always said, "Stay away from that romeo"  
And I was crying in my bed room saying "I cant let him go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while.  
Oh, oh.

'cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy always said, "Stay away from that romeo"  
But you are everything to me,  
I was begging you, "Please don't go"  
And I said...

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say, "Yes".

The smile on scopious`s face never left as he read the song. "so do you like it?" rose asks. "I love it." Scorpious answers. "really? Are you sure? I felt like some of the verses where a little-" "its perfect," scorpious kisses rose on the cheek. "just like you." rose blushes. "thanks." Scorpious kisses Rose on the lips. After the two finish kissing lily looks at her watch to see what time it was. "its getting late she should probally start headeding home." Scorpious says. "why what time is it?"Rose asks. "7" "shit! My dad is going to kill me, I was supposed to be home at 5 my grandma is visiting." rose gets up quickly and starts to pack her note book and pen in her purse.

The two start to walk home together. "so maybe tomorrow I can come meet your family, then the nxt day you can come meet mine." Rose surgests. "alright. What time?" "I don't know, i`ll have ask my parents if i`m doing anything tomorrow. I`ll call you." Scorpious and rose stop walking, as there on the block of rose`s house. "bye scorpious i`ll see you tomorrow." Rose kisses him. "i`ll see you tomorrow."

Rose enters her house. It was filled with magic nick nacks and moving photos. The white Persian cat greets her as she enters. The cat rubs her slef against rose`s legs. "hey duffy." Rose says nealing down as she pets the cat. Rose hears talking from in the living room she figured that must be were everyone was hiding. Rose walks into the door way of the lving room. "but mom! I don't understand If I can play quttich at the rec center why cant I play quttich for the school team?" hugo complains to Hermione. "hugo, you have a disabiltty your gana get hurt!" Hermione argues. "Those school quttich games get really rough, and Some people will do anything to win." "mom i`ll be fine. I`m fast no one would even be able to get near me. And if i`m not as fast as I think I am, maybe some of them will be scaried of my one arm and they wouldn't even try to steal the qwuffle from me." "I think we should let him play. I talked to his coach today and she thinks he`d be fine." Ron says. "but hes more likey to fall off his broom with one arm." "i`ev never fallin off my broom once mom. please! let me play! dad you have seen me play i`m an amazing chaser and have never gotten hurt from playing quttich." "hugo, we will talk about this later ok? Your grandparents are over lets be polite." hermione replies. "fine." Rose walks in and sits down on the couch. "rose its so good to see you!" molly says happyily as she goes over to rose to hug her. Arthur hugs her as well. "look at you, you`ev gotten so big." Arthur says. "rose, where have you been? You were supposed to be here 2 hours ago. I know sometimes when ur having fun its hard to keep track of time. But you have to be responsible-" Hermione says. "I kind of wanted to talk to you about why I was late." Hermione and ron look shocked. "so….I know I told you, I was hanging out with megan and donna today. But really….I was hanging out with a boy from school….who i`ev been dating since my fourth year of Hogwarts." "what!?" Hermione and ron yell at the same time. "boyfriend? Your too young for a boyfriend!"ron says in a panic. "ron, shes not to young. People started dating at fourteen when we were kids. But rose why didn't u tell us this before? Why did you lie to us about him?" "because hes…kinda…..scorpious malfoy." "scorpious malfoy!? the son of draco malfoy!? Your dating him!? why!? I told you that kid was no good!" ron asks. "hes really nice not mean or slef centered like his family. Hes the complete opposite hes kind, fun, caring and brave. He was even put in gryfindore and is good friends with albus." "I don't want you hanging out with this kid." "but dad!" "its like watching a movie." Arthur wispers to molly. "this is why we come here." "ron stop. lets give this kid a chance. Rose how about you invite scorpious to eat dinner with us tomorrow." "well I was gana go have dinner at his house with his family tomorrow." "you were gana go eat dinner over there, no way." Ron states. " if his family wants to meet you they can come here."


End file.
